Safety in bikes and other vehicles for which an operator is required to wear a helmet is very limited due to the lack of guards and poles that would take the impact in case an accident occurred. However there are some protection outfit that can be worn to protect the biker in such scenarios. Examples are helmets, jackets, pants, and boots that are designed for the purpose of protection. Although the methods mentioned above can work effectively to reduce the impact of an accident; the rider is not forced to wear them. Not wearing the safety protection outfits is the cause of severe injury in nowadays bikes accidents.
Some traditional systems proposed use of a sensor at the helmet to detect whether it is being worn by the biker for activating a bike ignition system, however these have limitations as they are not adapted to detect effectively if the biker is close or far from the bike, so while they may ensure that the helmet is being used to activate ignition of the vehicle, they would compromise the security of the bike if the biker is still far away from his/her bike. In addition, the prior art failed to take into considerations other safety and security criteria for controlling the ignition of the vehicle.
Besides, if the biker makes an accident, the biker will have limited chances or options to report to authorities for medical assistance. If the biker loses conscious, then, he cannot make a call and he has to be lucky to rely on people in proximity of the accident for assistance. Also, the prior art failed to provide solutions on how to assess a serious accident and report accidents to authorities for help.